A Change In Forks Up for adoption
by brittany12123
Summary: What happens when Bella comes to my world and I go to her's. Oh nothing just the usual. New vampire, Chritain, gets wiff of my scent and decides that he wants to date me. Only...stalker date.
1. Chapter 1

**** I do not in any way own the franchise. Or any part of the characters. Except Brittany, Christian, and Will. ****

******Hey! I just wanted to say…Enjoy this new story and please don't get too mad at me. Thanks! If you want more info on any future writings just write me! I plan on putting some pictures of what characters look like on my home page. Or at least a link to it. If anyone has any pictures of what Christian or Brittany should be represented by just e-mail are the link thanks! ******

I awoke with a start. 'Did something just hit my door?' I wondered aloud to the blob next to me. No movement from the dark blob. This was my dog Bailey, a westie. I hear another 'thump'. This time I decided to get up and see what the entire ruckus was about. However, as I nearer to the door I could hear whispers coming from within.

'Why would someone be in my closet?' I thought to myself. All of a sudden the door opened revealing to my shock the famous Bella Swan and Edward Cullen.

"Hello?" I asked my voice coming out in just a wee bit of a squeak. Bella moved forward a little and stretched out her hand. Edward stayed in the background. Glaring intensely at me.

"Hi! My name is Bella. Where are we? Oh and this is Edward." She told me while I shook her hand. So this was the ever so famous Edward and Bella.

"Mine's Brittany. It's totally cool to meet you! We are in Indiana by the way. No worries Edward its winter there's less sunlight." A brief look of shock came across his face before he replied.

"Well how…No why should I worry about the sun?" his dark caramel eyes challenged my ocean blue ones.

"Wouldn't want to stop traffic…Eddy." I knew I was pushing his buttons. But honestly I couldn't help it! The next thing I knew however my body was against the wall and his hand was over my throat.

"Who told you? Huh? Maybe I should tell the coven about you knowing the 'little secret.'" His voice came out dark and menacing. I started to struggle with no avail. So, I sent a look over to Bella. Asking her with my eyes to help me.

"Edward, it's okay. I'm sure she doesn't know what she's talking about. Relax." His grip on my neck lessened a bit.

"Edward. Back off. What have I ever done to you? I'm not going to take Bella away or the rest of the Cullen's. I'm only a pathetic human girl. Have you turned Bella yet though?" I told him my voice a bit grated.

"What…Bella we're not in Forks anymore." I felt some pressure on my head then nothing happened.

"Bella I can't read her." He told her stressed.

"Like I said. NOT YOU'RE WORLD! Why don't you go back threw my closet?" I asked them plea fully.

"Okay. Come on Bella." Edward went to grab her hand but, instead she pulled back.

"No. You two go. I'll stay here for awhile. I think that a vacation away from Forks would be great right now. Don't worry though Edward. I'm sure I'll find my way back when the time comes to go home. Brittany, would you mind leaving for a few moments while I say good-bye?" Quickly I left the couple. Staring at the wall in the hallway I waited while they said their goodbyes. Finally bored I knocked gently. When I heard a soft ok. Walking in I noticed blood tears on Edward's face. Bella didn't look much better. His arms were around her a tightly as he dared.

"I'll be back Edward, watch over her make sure that Christian does not get her. His is all off with his powers in time traveling right now. Watch over her like a sister." She told him solemnly.

"Tell my parents that I'm going to work and staying with friends. If they ask just make up something. You can stay here as long as you like though. Oh could you tell my boss that I won't be in for awhile. Or just tell him I quit. Or you could go to work for me. I don't really care just make up something. Thanks!" I told her my face just hinting at a little pleading. Slowly she started to nod.

"Okay. Edward just tell everyone I'm visiting a friend. Brittany, she can be one of my old friends from my old hometown. That we haven't seen each other in years. Let her meet everyone. Now go before I can't stay here alone." After giving him one last kiss she turned to me. In her hand was some kind of pendant. The chain was silver looking . A blue moon and star being the center piece of it. Thankfully, the center was only about the size of a quarter but, beautiful none the less.

"Don't lose this. If Christian gets too close just show him this. It'll help protect you. Edward gave it to me last year. I have another so don't worry. Just go." I nodded meekly. Surprised by her gift. Edward glared at me the whole way to the closet. Once we were in I closed the door and my eyes expecting some kind of impact. Instead, I heard a chuckle and, "Just like Bella."

With my eyes wide open I looked around. Surprised by what I saw before me.

P.S. I already have more written. But will post when I have the time. If you have any ideas for a title message me. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight at all.

We were now in what looked like Edward's room or something along those lines.

"Yes, it is my room. What's it to you?" he asked with some sort of weird venom lingering in his voice. Then it hit me. He could hear my thoughts?

"Yes. I guess I can hear your thoughts. Now that we're in my world it makes all the difference." He responded to my thoughts before I had a chance to voice them.

"Anyway. It's nothing to me that we're in your room. Nice music collection by the way. So now what?" I asked somewhat bored for just standing there.

"Well, you'll have to stay here. Just be sure to wear that pendant at all times. I really don't want to hear it from…" before he could continue a voice echoed through the room.

"Edward! You're cheating on Bella with this…ugly thing!" yelled Rosalie. Her beautiful face distorted in anger.

"No. He's not Rosalie. Contrary to what you think. I don't go for guys who already have girlfriends, or are otherwise engaged in relationships of any kind. So, sorry to disappoint you." I huffed at her.

"Oh, well, Edward does Carlisle and Esme know about her? Where did she come from? One minute I hear Bella's giggle then boom. I smell something nasty, come up here to make sure everything's okay. And it turns out you lost Bella. Not that I care for her much myself but…she would be better than this weird human." She responded. Okay is it just me or does it seem that everyone in this weird different reality hated me?

"You're with her!" yelled someone from the doorway.

"How's about we all go downstairs. So that way, Edward and I can explain everything. Okay?" I exclaimed loudly. No one responded. Then the next instant I was all alone. 'Great so they leave me alone! Where is the stairs anyway?' I thought to myself.

After leaving Edward's room I decided to head for the stairs. Which were just outside his door? While I made my way downstairs I could hear the slightest bit of words. When I finally arrived everyone turned and glared at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked the aloud to the silent room. After what seemed like forever someone answered me.

"So, you're here till Bella return's whatever. Just stay out of my way. Oh and Edward's going to sign you up for school today." Rosalie stated in a matter of fact tone. 'What! Summer just started a few days ago! I have to back to school already! Ugh!' I thought to myself. Glancing, at Edward, to see if he indeed did read my thoughts. A hint of a smirk did grace his face. Great….

"What! How did you even know what grade I'm in?" I screeched to the once again silent room. Apparently no one listened because; Alice went on to say, "Yeah! You'll totally love living with us! And you can tell her dad that she's gone." Before I could respond everyone left the room except for Carlisle and Esme.

"So, living with a house full of vampires. How is that going to work?" I asked them.

"Well, Brittany, you see Jasper is well controlled now. So he's no worry. Obviously, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Esme, Edward, and I will have to go on retreats more often but, otherwise you should be okay. Just be careful around Christian. He is still a little young than I would have liked with you being around. Otherwise, like I said you'll be fine." He told me. Warmth laced through all of his words.

"Do you have any questions dear?" asked Esme in her sweet motherly voice.

"Yea. Where do I sleep? And can someone go to the store. I don't think you exactly have food around for me." I responded looking at my feet the whole time. How embarrassing.

"You can sleep in Alice's room. Jasper can just room with Christian until, you go back home." Esme explained. After I nodded they disappeared. Looking around the living room I noticed Christian there.

"Umm…can you tell me where Alice is?" I asked him. My voice coming out very weak. He only glared at me before replying, "She's right behind you...Stupid human." He said before vanishing. Turning around I noticed that Alice had changed her appearance slightly. Her spiky hair was even spikier. With the help of gel of course.

"Come on. Your school begins in an hour. We need to change your clothes and hair up a bit." Her smile was friendly and inviting while she spoke to me. Slowly we made our way up to her room where a curling iron, a hair brush, some kind of elastic things, and other hair products were waiting for us.

'Oh crap! I'm in for it!' Was my only thought before she started on my hair…?

Uh Oh! What will happen? Will her hair fall out or worse…Will she fall in love with Edward and Emmett. Just kidding.

***That's part 2. I hope you have enjoyed reading it so far! I plan on posting more this weekend if I can find sometime. I have to write a three page paper for English though. But, I'll do my best. Have a good weekend and Friday! ;)***

P.S. I might need help with some future chapters. By future I mean in around 4-5 chapters. Thanks!


	3. STORY FOR ADOPTION!

This story is up for adoption! If interested please leave a review! I will be checking this. So, please leave a review if you are interested. I still love this story and would love for it to go to a 'good' home.


End file.
